


Сексуальная битва

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Клауд трахает Сефирота и остается очень ошарашен его реакцией.





	Сексуальная битва

**Author's Note:**

> Простые смертные должны знать, как трахается Сефа!  
https://pp.vk.me/c622420/v622420113/3997c/D2HfvFLDP7U.jpg

Сталь Масамунэ мелькала перед глазами, ловя ослепляющие отблески солнца. Быстрая, как ветер, она била точно в цель. Но Клауд один за одним парировал удары. Уже не раз ему приходилось отражать атаки этого меча, и он знал, на что тот способен.  
Сефирот самоуверенно смеялся, придумывая все новые и новые выкрутасы. Бой явно доставлял ему удовольствие. Он то бросался напролом, атакуя грубым рубящим ударом, то, напротив, скользил по воздуху, как тихая тень, и лишь защищался, отступая все дальше. В битве он кружился, словно в танце, и это зрелище не могло не завораживать. Клауд любовался точными движениями этого грациозного гибкого тела.  
Сефирот бормотал что-то о том, что Страйф будет молить о пощаде, но тот не слушал. Все его внимание было приковано к развевающимся от сильного ветра пепельным волосам, длинным полам плаща, в полете открывающим соблазнительный вид стройных ног бывшего генерала, ремням, перекрещивающим его мускулистую грудь.  
Погрузившись в сладкие грезы, Клауд пропустил удар. Масамунэ воткнулся в плечо и пригвоздил Страйфа к стене. Тот зашипел от боли, вскидывая на врага небесно-голубые глаза. Сефирот победно ухмылялся. Выдернув меч, он приставил острие к горлу Клауда, приподнимая лезвием его упрямый подбородок.  
\- Моли меня о пощаде, - промурлыкал он почти удовлетворенно.  
Клауд усмехнулся. Похоже, что прелюдия была окончена. Отведя рукой лезвие меча, он встал на колени и припал щекой к холодной коже высоких сапог Сефирота. Тот едва не урчал от удовольствия, ощущая свое превосходство над врагом.  
Клауд медленно огладил мускулистые бедра, и его руки заскользили дальше, через мгновение крепко сжав генеральскую задницу. Сефирот, не уловивший момент, когда его внезапно начали нагло лапать, замер от шока. Клауд, воспользовавшись его замешательством, не терял времени даром, с упоением тиская его мягкую задницу. Трахнуть генерала - об этом он мечтал с того самого дня, как увидел его еще совсем юным мальчишкой.  
Решительно повалив опешившего Сефирота на крышу, Клауд отбросил Масамунэ в сторону и накинулся на бывшего солджера, безжалостно терзая застежки его плаща, никак не желающие поддаваться. Сефирот попытался выразить крайнее возмущение подобной наглостью, но губы Страйфа запечатали его рот поцелуем. Плащ полетел прочь с плеч бывшего генерала.  
От долгого и настойчивого поцелуя Сефирот размяк и даже начал неумело отвечать. В голову Клауда забрела смутная, почти безумная мысль, испарившаяся тут же, стоило ему стащить с бывшего солджера штаны.  
Страйф отстранился и навис над Сефиротом, упершись в крышу. От волнения и дикого возбуждения он тяжело и шумно дышал. Вид бывшего генерала так и не позволил успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Притихший Сефирот послушно лежал перед ним, полностью обнаженный. Зеленые глаза томно глядели из-под длинных ресниц.  
Клауд зарылся лицом в шелк восхитительных серебряных волос. Их можно было перебирать бесконечно. Одно прикосновение к ним дарило немыслимое наслаждение. Клауд касался мягких прядей губами, терся о них лицом. И гладил, гладил, гладил.  
Член Страйфа, набухший до предела, уже давно упирался Сефироту в бедро. Когда не было сил больше терпеть, Клауд стал тереться о ногу бывшего генерала, тихо постанывая и сжимая в руке его волосы. Сефирот не сопротивлялся, не предпринимая ровным счетом ничего. Лишь от страстных, немного болезненных поцелуев из его уст вырывалось шумное дыхание. На бледно-мраморной коже красовались алые засосы. Клауд спускался прямиком к генеральскому члену, прокладывая по его телу дорожку из поцелуев.  
Член Сефирота оказался большим и удивительно длинным, но совершенно мягким на ощупь. Похоже, все долгие ласки, что с таким упоением готовил Клауд, совершенно не возбуждали его.  
Страйф обиженно прикусил губу. Его-то член давно был готов взорваться от напряжения. Решив, что ему надоело терпеть, Клауд сбросил с себя остатки мешающей одежды и решительно закинул ногу бывшего генерала себе на плечо, упершись головкой члена в его анус. Сефирот чуть вздрогнул, на миг распахнув глаза, но тут же снова прикрыл их, оставаясь неподвижным.  
Смазав член слюной, Клауд скользнул в его тело. Сефирот был гораздо выше и крупнее, и держать его ногу на плече было очень неудобно. Это Страйф понял уже с первых движений. К тому же бывший генерал лежал как бревно, и от него не было абсолютно никакой отдачи. Он по-прежнему не издавал ни звука, лишь шумный свист вырывался из его легких.  
Клауд вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным. Захотелось обидеться на весь мир. Оказалось, что трахать Сефирота вовсе не так приятно, как он рассчитывал. Его отнюдь не показное равнодушие оставляло от этого события скорее неприятные чувства.  
\- Ну чего ты тут разлегся?! - обиженно-возмущенно воскликнул Страйф, стукнув бывшего генерала по коленке, возлежащей на своем плече. - Я для кого стараюсь?! Не хочешь - так и скажи!  
Сефирот приоткрыл один глаз и, сощурившись, воззрился на Клауда. В его ленивом взгляде тот ясно прочитал: «Ну чего ты так разорался? Прилечь на секунду нельзя».  
Издав возмущенный возглас, Страйф подхватил свой меч и атаковал Сефирота, посмевшего так нахально не оценить его стараний. Тот, мгновенно оживившись, парировал удар и отскочил, наставив на врага острие Масамунэ. Захваченный ожесточенной схваткой, в которой он пытался достать до волос Сефирота и отрезать хоть немного, чтобы тому тоже было обидно, Клауд внезапно бросил мимолетом скользнувший взгляд на его ноги и выронил меч от культурного шока.  
\- Это чего это... - сбивчиво бормотал он, пятясь назад. - Это как это... Это почему это...  
Вопросительно приподняв бровь, Сефирот взглянул вниз, не понимая, что так ошарашило противника. Там, огромный, налитый кровью, гордо стоял его крепкий член.  
\- Извращенец!!! - завопил Клауд, возмущенно махая руками.  
Сефирот пожал плечами, грустно вздыхая. Извращенец, что поделать. Разве ж он виноват, что секс так скучен и пресен? То ли дело хорошая битва...

\- У тебя комплексы! - взвизгнул Клауд, тыча в Сефирота пальцем. - Комплексы, комплексы! У тебя такой длинный меч, потому что член бракованный!  
На это бывший генерал только раскатисто расхохотался.  
\- Для меня меч и есть член, ты что, не понял?  
Клауд сначала густо покраснел, а потом до него внезапно дошел весь ужас происходящего.  
\- Т-ты... - выдавил он заплетающимися губами. - Ты в меня тыкал этой штукой! Извращенец!  
\- Ты в меня тоже тыкал, - пожал плечами Сефирот.  
\- А тебе все равно пофиг было! - заявил Страйф, мгновенно вспомнив об обиде. - Потому что ты извращенец! Извращенец, извращенец!  
Подбежав к бывшему генералу, Клауд обиженно дернул его за волосы и угрожающе занес над ними меч.  
\- Сейчас как отрежу! - пригрозил он хмуро.  
\- Я тебе отрежу!.. - вкрадчиво начал Сефирот, приставляя Масамунэ к горлу парня.  
Не слушая, тот продолжал издеваться:  
\- А волосы тебе зачем? Они у тебя что, в тентакли превращаются? И почему ты такой высокий? Я, может, хочу тебе в морду дать, а допрыгнуть не могу!  
Сефирот все больше хмурился. На его лице отражались мысли о быстро созревающем коварном плане.  
\- И не тычь в меня... ЭТИМ! - возмутился Страйф, вдруг заметив Масамунэ, приставленный к своему горлу.  
Брезгливо отодвинувшись, он так и не отпустил волосы Сефирота, но пришлось ухватить их ближе к кончикам. Бывший генерал самодовольно усмехнулся.  
\- Нравится? - участливо спросил он, заметив, с какой нежностью Клауд залюбовался на его волосы.  
\- Ага-а, - машинально протянул тот, но, опомнившись, возмущенно фыркнул.  
\- А ты такую красоту отрезать хочешь! - пристыдил бывший генерал, неодобрительно качая головой.  
\- Я больше не буду, - растерянно пообещал Страйф, вплетая пальцы в мягкие серебристые пряди.  
\- На, потрогай, - милостиво разрешил Сефирот, приближаясь к противнику и поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
Клауд запустил жадные загребущие ручонки в светлую шевелюру бывшего генерала. Восторженно спутывая гладенькие ухоженные волосы, он мимоходом терся о его задницу, будто невзначай.  
\- Хочешь разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь? - заинтересованно предположил Сефирот. - Надоело трахаться моим способом? Хочешь тоже получать удовольствие?  
\- Если б ты не сказал, я бы вообще не догадался, что мы трахаемся! - воскликнул Страйф. В нем вновь взыграло возмущение.  
\- А ты ведь был у меня первым, - с толикой нежности сообщил бывший генерал. - Я еще никогда так не пробовал. Это ведь так скучно и нелепо.  
Клауд засопел от негодования, вспомнив безучастное лицо Сефирота в тот момент, когда сам он готов был взорваться от возбуждения.  
\- Ты меня не понимаешь! - всхлипнул Страйф, отвесив затылку бывшего солджера смачного тумака. - Ты злой! Забирай свой член и тычь им в кого-нибудь другого! Я тебя больше убивать не буду!  
Сефирот разочарованно вздохнул, оборачиваясь к расстроенному парню, и неумело приобнял его за плечи, прижимая к горячей мускулистой груди. По физиономии Клауда сразу расплылась довольная лыба, и он прижался к Сефироту, по-хозяйски обвивая его руками. Напоровшись бедром на что-то твердое, он опустил взгляд и вспомнил, что у бывшего генерала все еще стоит. Неловко хихикнув, Страйф покраснел как рак. Его собственный член тоже понемногу начал твердеть от такого зрелища. Осторожно обхватив длинный ствол генеральского члена, Клауд едва не кончил от мощнейшего экстаза.  
\- Это даже... Немного мило, - признал он, застенчиво пряча румянец на щеках. - Ты специально приходишь из лайфстрима, чтобы со мной подраться...  
\- Тебе это льстит? - усмехнулся Сефирот.  
Клауд смущенно улыбался, кокетливо накручивая на палец его волосы. В радужных мечтах он уже прикидывал, насколько глубоко в него сможет войти этот невероятно длинный член. От искушения прыгнуть на него прямо сейчас и проверить удерживал только страх напугать Сефирота таким бесцеремонным напором. Действовать надо было аккуратно.  
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы я дальше с тобой сражался? - ехидно начал Страйф свой наглый шантаж.  
Сефирот уверенно кивнул.  
\- Тогда иди сюда, моя прелесть! - жадно выпалил Клауд, протягивая к нему алчные руки.  
Вдоволь натискав бывшего генерала и убедившись, что он совсем не против и не собирается сбегать, Клауд повалил его обратно на крышу и, закусив губу, сел на набухший от возбуждения член. Стона сдержать не удалось. Начав осторожно скользить по члену туда-сюда, Страйф внезапно заметил, что Сефирот тоже получает от этого удовольствие. Вновь прикрыв глаза, бывший генерал ловил губами воздух, запрокинув голову и намертво вцепившись в рукоять Масамунэ. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, на ней блестели капельки пота.  
\- Быстрее, - нетерпеливо рыкнул он.  
Это прозвучало как приказ. Клауд немедленно повиновался, начав елозить по его члену в ускоренном темпе. Но Сефироту, видимо, и этого оказалось недостаточно. Сбросив с себя Страйфа, он поставил его на четвереньки и сам начал остервенело вдалбливаться в почти еще мальчишеское тело.  
У Клауда потемнело в глазах. Громко и протяжно застонав, он прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу. Член быстро скользил между мягких, податливых ягодичек, и Страйф ощущал себя последней шлюхой, которую не спрашивают, чего она хочет. Но Сефироту можно было простить и это. Особенно если учесть, каким сумасшедшим взрывом оргазма закончилась эта странная битва, не похожая больше ни на одну другую.  
\- Мы полгорода разнесли нашей прелюдией, - заметил Клауд, устало вздыхая.  
Он лежал, повалившись на удовлетворенного Сефирота. Серебряный водопад волос устилал их импровизированное ложе.  
\- Ты не можешь возбуждаться как-нибудь по-другому?  
Бывший генерал обессиленно помотал головой.  
\- И что, тебе было все равно, когда я тебя ласкал? - насупился Страйф. В нем вновь взыграли старые обидки.  
\- Ну почему, можешь еще так сделать, - милостиво разрешил Сефирот. - Мне понравилось. Меня никогда не гладили.  
\- Значит, я был первым, кто побывал на этом члене? - смущенно осведомился Клауд, лучась гордостью.  
\- Зато на этом-то сколько народу было, не счесть, - усмехнулся бывший генерал, бросая лукавый взгляд на Масамунэ.  
\- Шлюхан! - упрямо заявил Страйф, снова оскорбленный до глубины души.  
Расхохотавшись, Сефирот сдавил его в объятиях, крепко прижимая к груди, и принялся утешать. Клауд тут же растаял, млея от его ласк.  
Бывший генерал хитро усмехнулся. Нет, ему все же определенно понравился этот новый способ...


End file.
